


you can't say "cock ring" without saying "ring"

by Pericardiaca



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Rings, Crack, Filthy, Hand Jobs, Inanimate Object Porn, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Telepathic Sex, did i say this is crack bc it is meant to be crack okay, i have sinned, is it inanimate tho, kind of???, what the fuck is wrong with ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: Gollum takes a moment for some Quality Alone Time but the ring interferes with it.AKA the fic where Gollum uses the One Ring as a cock ring.





	you can't say "cock ring" without saying "ring"

**Author's Note:**

> listen i don't have anything to say to defend myself except that i'm very sorry and my sister made me write it

Gollum leaned back against the rock, the surface cold and scratchy against his overheated skin. 

"My precious", he gasped, clutching the ring in his left hand while he fondled himself with his right. "My preciousss. Feelsss so good!" 

Slowly jerking himself to full hardness, Gollum let his weight sack back against the rock and gave himself away to the feeling of his fingers brushing over the hard length of his cock, finger tips catching in the folds of his crinkled skin. 

A soft mewling sound escaped him when he leaned forwards and brushed over his balls. They were drawn up a little since the cave was cold but Gollum didn't mind, the touch still felt good. He rarely indulged himself like this. 

"My precioussss tell me what to do!" Gollum's movement grew a little more frantic when the ring in his hand warmed up and he considered putting it on his finger when a deep feeling of wrong seeped into him; originating from the golden piece of jewellry in his hand. "What does it want me to do then?", he asked, voice quivering. He went back to stroking himself fast and hard. 

He barely remembered how he had liked to touch himself when he had been a Hobbit. Maybe he had enjoyed sex, maybe he had enjoyed teasingly slow touches. Now it was just about getting this over with; getting the crawly feeling of unease out of him. 

"It has to tell me what to do!", Gollum whined when the ring continued to emitt a stron 'wrong'. Gollum almost put it down on the rocky ground, but when the ring passed by his cock the seeping feeling switched. 

A shower went over Gollum's back. "My precious!" His moans and hisses reverberated from in the cave and the sound waves almost felt like carresses on his swollen dick. He pressed the cool ring against it, flatly stroking it over the underside. The ring seemed to enjoy that and Gollum's hips unvoluntarily snapped forward. "Please, my precious!" 

Rubbing the ring in increasing intensity over his cock, Gollum felt like he needed something more. He was craving it, craving the closeness of the ring like never before. The need to be one with it was overwhelming and when he palmed his throbbing erection between his hands and the ring, a sudden thought shot from the ring to his mind like a spark of pure electricity. 

Gollum didn't hesitate, he slipped the ring over his cock. He didn't worry for a second about the size of either of it, knowing it would fit around his dick like a glove. And fit it did. The slide down over his erection was delicious and Gollum's gasps grew more frantic. He slid the ring further onto his cock, using his other hand to cup his balls again, applying this side of too much pressure. 

"My precious", he whined, the heady mix of feelings almost too much for his lithe body. The ring tightened in response and Gollum cried out. He jerked himself even harder, feeling the completion just out of reach. "My precious, stop, please!" In the next second, a dry orgasm made him writhe. 

He must have screamed because his throat was starting to hurt, his limbs exhausted and the muscles in his abdomen tensed up so much it hurt. 

"My precious", Gollum whispered again, pleadingly. The stimulation was too much and he let his hands fall to his sides, sitting down on his cloth. But his erection was still standing proudly between his legs, the golden ring snugly around the base of his cock. Gollum carefully tried to take it off but it wouldn't go. It wouldn't even budge and the sparks that shot through his body every time he touched the metal turned from prickling electricity to the smoldering touches of molten iron on his skin.

"Precious, it hurts! It hurts!" 

Gollum let his head fall back, silently begging for release. His cock had turned a deep shade of purple and Gollum could feel his heart beat throbbing in it.  
Without warning, the ring suddenly released him. It sprang off his cock and rolled on the rock next to him, balancing on its edge for a moment before it fell over and rested there calmly and innocently. Gollum didn't pay it no mind though, because in the second the pressure was gone his blood shot back into his body with the feeling of needles getting rammed into his cock. He cried out and patted himself down, trying to soothe the feeling but he only got rewarded with a few spurts of greyish come that trickled over his fingers without any pressure behind it. It felt raw and made him shudder in disgust, any remaining chase for the heady feeling of a fulfilling orgasmn draining out of him. 

Whimpering, Gollum curled into himself, his legs drawn up under his chin and closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to look at the ring for another second and since it was resting in front of him it blocked his escape way. Gollum fell asleep when the pain in his now soft dick slowly grew into a dull background feeling. 

-

The next time he opened his eyes, the ring was the first thing he saw. 

"My precious", Gollum whispered in awe and streched his fingers out to touch it softly. "My precioussssss." He snatched the ring off the ground and pressed it to his chest. He couldn't understand how he could have thrown it onto the floor so carelessly the night before.~


End file.
